paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
AK (Payday 2)
The AK assault rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The AK is an assault rifle unlocked immediately upon reaching Level 1. It is an upgrade to the AMCAR that is the default assault rifle available to players, possessing better damage and accuracy, but lower base stability. Unmodified, the rifle can kill any basic enemy apart from Maximum Force Responders, yellow SWAT, and GenSec Elites in a single headshot. Its moderately high stability makes keeping the rifle on target at close to medium range fairly easy, although burst firing may be required for longer distances. It is a very well-rounded assault rifle, providing a reasonable ammo capacity coupled with good damage. Much like the CAR-4, the AK is a very viable and flexible weapon, but only after having DLCs such as the Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack. Summary : * Versatile and highly customizable * All-Around statistics that can be modified for any desired build * Above average rate of fire * Available almost from the start and is cheap to buy * One of the best holdout weapons : * Small mod pool limiting viability without the Gage Mod Courier and/or The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack * Difficult to minimize detection risk using this without the Gage Courier and/or Butcher's AK/CAR DLC mods Tips *Due to the higher ammo pool compared to the AK.762, it is recommended to use this rifle for most sustained engagements. *With the Modern Barrel, Crabs Rail, +1 Concealment Boost, AK Rubber Grip, Low Drag Mag, and a Folding Stock. You can reach 26 Concealment, perfect for Dodge/Crit builds along with a high concealed secondary. *With a DMR Kit, The Bigger The Better Suppressor, Stability Boost, Scope Mount, Keymod Rail, LED Combo, Wood Grip, any sight and Classic Stock with Basic Stable Shot and Aced Steady Grip can retain 159 Damage, 84 Accuracy and perfect stability. Making the AK a very good pseudo-sniper on higher difficulties. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Extra= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Uncommon= AK-Reptilian-Russkie.png| +3% team-wide XP and money income |-|Rare= Sad Almir.png| +4 Accuracy AK-Gold-Vein.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= AK-Rifle-Little-Brother.png| +4 Accuracy +1% team-wide XP and money income AK-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Legendary= AK-Vlad-Rodina.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Skin Trivia= *The AK is the only weapon to have a skin in every pre-Update #92 safe. *The skin is a reference to Houston, whose mask is displayed on the skin, being Dallas' younger brother. **The mask graphic is from Houston's sprite seen on the Road to Crimefest website while the event was ongoing. *The , according to an FBI File e-mail citing a blog named "Untold War Stories of Eastern Europe" by "Oleksandr Marchenko", was an AK with a bloody history, first in the hands of a Private who was court-martialed for killing two of his own squad with it, then given its name by a "Sergeant Zaytsev" after single-handedly fighting off an ambush with it in the Battle of Grozny (whether this refers to the , , or is unclear, though it's possible all three were merged into a single six-year battle in the PAYDAY universe), and finally finding its way into Vlad's hands while in a Russian mob. The rifle allegedly has an unquenchable thirst for blood. **A decorative sticker depicting the can be seen on the skin's upper handguard. Achievements Trivia *The AK is based on the Izhmash AKS-74. Equipping the Classic Stock turns it into a regular AK-74. **Equipping the Modern Barrel and Classic Stock will make the AK resemble an , albeit with wooden furniture instead of plastic. **Equipping the AK Slavic Dragon Barrel will make the AK resemble the short barreled version of the PA md. 86, albeit with the wrong stock. *Like all other AK family variants in PAYDAY 2, this weapon mounts optical sights on an accessory rail between the front and rear iron sight, which is a highly unusual feature as mounting anything but the smallest and lightest weight form of optics would dramatically unbalance the firearm and make target acquisition more time consuming. Most real life AK variants can be equipped with an accessory rail attached via mounting bracket fitted to the left hand side of the weapon's lower receiver above the weapon's pistol grip, this puts the optical sight in a much more traditional location directly over the top of the rearmost portion of the upper receiver. This scope mount was added to the game with the introduction of The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack. *Of all the AK-pattern firearms available in PAYDAY 2, the AK is the only one that uses bakelite magazines by default. **The Speed Pull Magazine gives all AK family variants a bakelite magazine. *Found in the game's texture folder is a mod icon for a scrapped knife bayonet attachment for the AK. Based on the texture image, it was apparently recycled into the Bayonet Knife. Gallery AK-preview.jpg|A preview of the AK. 20170506205830_1.jpg|AK Rifle in-game ru:AK (PAYDAY 2) Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)